memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera (episode)
Odo meets another of the hundred Changelings who were sent out to explore the galaxy. Summary We find Chief O'Brien and Constable Odo re-entering the Bajor system in a runabout, having just attended a conference somewhere. Odo purchased a "nick-nack" for Kira, as well as Rigelian chocolates (her favorite), serving to remind O'Brien that he failed to get anything for Keiko. He half-seriously offers to buy the chocolates. As Odo apologetically refuses, an alarm goes off; something is gaining on the runabout from behind. It appears to be a creature of some sort, but as it overtakes the vessel, it seems to disappear. Shortly thereafter, a Changeling oozes out of a vent in the cockpit. It seems the Changeline sensed Odo's presence and came to investigate. While Miles believes the Changeling to be a Founder, Odo realizes he like Odo is one of "the 100", Changelings the Founders sent out to learn about the galaxy. Nonetheless, the Changeling (who does not trust "monoforms") allows himself to be taken into custody so long as Odo vouches for his safety. They return to Deep Space 9, where Dr. Bashir confirms that the Changeling's morphogenic matrix is as stable as Odo's rather than infected with the morphogenic virus that has infected the Founders' Great Link. Perhaps against Captain Sisko's better judgement, the Changeling is released into Odo's custody. As the Changeling, Laas, walks along the Promenade with Odo, he tells of how he was discovered over 200 years ago, alone, as was Odo at first. He too "grew up" around humanoids, but now he does not trust them. Although Odo and Laas agree that the Founders' war with the Federation is wrong, Laas simply wishes to avoid humanoids altogether. When they get to Odo's quarters and Laas sees a picture of Kira, he tells of how he once had a Veralan mate, but having children was important to her and they ended their relationship. Then Odo links with Laas, allowing the other Changeling to experience the sensation for the first time. However, during the link Odo betrays his true feelings; were he not in love with Kira, he would have returned to the Great Link and become a Founder. The next day, Kira finds Odo in the security office and is excited to hear about the Changeling, but Odo is still troubled by Laas' revelation. He is awkward in discussing the matter but does reveal that he linked with Laas. In any case, Kira expresses interest in meeting Laas, so they decide to meet up in Quark's. Kira now sits with Bashir, O'Brien, and Ezri as they await Odo and Laas' arrival. Unfortunately, Laas' seems to thwart attempts at starting friendly conversation; he seems to think himself somehow superior to "monoforms" and openly expresses his dislike for humanoids as he describes how Veralans are as disruptive to the balance of nature as any other civilization. A comment about not trusting monoforms hits a sour note with O'Brien, who does not trust Changelings beside Odo. In Laas' eyes, O'Brien only trusts Odo because he has convinced him that Odo is a monoform himself. After an awkward silence, Odo graciously leaves with Laas. Back on the Promenade, Laas tries to get Odo to link with him in an attempt to prove how much Odo is embarrassed of his true nature. In Laas' eyes, Odo's desire to shapeshift only in private is evidence of how intolerant the creatures around them are. He proposes that he and Odo search for others of "the hundred" and form a new link, away from the Founders and their war. The idea obviously appeals to Odo. In Kira's quarters, Odo tells her about Laas' idea and she begins to worry about his happiness. After all, linking allows one to know a person much more intimately than talking. She fears Laas knows something she does not, but Odo reassures her that he loves her more than anything and has no desire to leave. He returns to his quarters to find a fire -- no, Laas -- in the middle of the rooom. Laas promises to show Odo magnificent things, the likes of which he has never dreamed, but Odo intends to stay on DS9. Rather than leave, he believes Laas might like to stay as well, which Laas does "as a favor" to Odo. The next day, Bashir and O'Brien arrive on the Promenade to discover the environmental controls are acting up and a thick layer of fog is covering the ground. Before O'Brien can leave to check the controls, Odo reassures them that everything is fine; the fog is Laas, who is relaxing. When they express displeasure, Odo's attitude is markedly different from before as he sees nothing wrong with Laas actions. The other Changeling changes back to his normal state, but he has gained the attention of a pair of Klingon officers. One comes at Laas with a knife, but it goes through him and he uses his shapeshifting nature to create a long sword for himself. He proceeds to kill the other Klingon before the man can draw his own weapon. Captain Sisko, Odo, and Worf meet in the captain's office to discuss the matter. In an unusual gesture, the Klingon Empire is pursuing diplomatic avenues to extredite Laas to their jurisdiction. There appears to be no motive for doing so (it is normally not an honorable thing to do) than Laas' status as a Changeling. The matter is out of Sisko's hands until the magistrate can rule on it. Memorable Quotes "Watch your step Odo. We're at war with your people. This isn't the right time for a 'Changeling Pride' demonstration on the promonade." :- Quark "This is just a form I borrowed. I could just as easily be someone or some''thing else."'' "I know that. But ''this is what you have always chosen to be: a man, a good and honest man, a man I fell in love with. Are you trying to tell me he never existed?"'' "I don't know. I care for you more than anyone. These past few years have been the happiest of my life. But a part of me wishes Laas and I were out there right now, searching for the others. Existing as Changelings. Because that's what I am" : - Kira, Odo "Don't be a fool. What are you holding on to? Even she Kira knows this is what's best for you. Why else would she have let me escape?" "You really don't know, do you? You've no idea what it means to love someone enough to let them go." "She let you go so that you could find out where you belong." "I know where I belong." : - Odo, Laas Background Information * The working title of this episode was Untitled Odo * J.G. Hertzler normally portrayed General Martok on the show. He was credited here as Garman Hertzler to help hide the fact that it was the same actor. Martok is in fact mentioned (but not seen) in the episode. (Amusingly enough, his being listed as "Garman" rather than "J.G" has caused some fans to assume Garman is his brother, and some websites continue to spread this falsehood despite no basis in reality.) Links and References Guest Stars *Garman Hertzler as Laas *John Eric Bentley as Klingon *Joel Goodness as Bajoran Deputy References COMMA-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT YET MENTIONED IN SUMMARY OR CHARACTERS) Category:DS9 episodes de:Hirngespinst nl:Chimera